


Happy Birthday, Mako

by bealovelylady



Series: Happy Birthday, Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Makoto’s birthday is coming up and Gou has no idea what to get the boy, but his boyfriend Sousuke has an idea.





	Happy Birthday, Mako

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, lol. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. ;) This is nothing more than porn and filth, so enjoy my guilty pleasure ship.
> 
> Part two can be read [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13186452)

**October 10**

It was late at night and in the whole apartment, there was only Sousuke, Makoto, and Gou. All three sat on the small, two-seater couch, Makoto cuddling with Sousuke, feet up on the coffee table and leaning against his boyfriend's broad chest. Sousuke had his legs crossed, cradling Makoto in his lap. Gou sat next to the other two, feet tucked up underneath her, blanket covering her legs. Snacks and beer cans sat on the table in front of them, most of the cans empty, but some still contained amber liquid, now getting tepid. 

Gou had grown accustomed to people assuming she was the third wheel to Sou and Mako's relationship, but her and Sousuke had been friends since childhood, and Makoto was easily one of the nicest people she knew, so you could very often see the three together, hanging out at home, at the movies, or out for a lunch date. Gou was the first person Sousuke had told about his feelings for the slightly smaller boy, and she was the one who got them together, finding out Makoto's shared feelings through stealthy (okay, probably not) snooping. Seeing the two of them together, happy, brought Gou the most joy in the world, and she was happy. Sousuke was not so convinced of this, so he had tried to set her up with a few people, but nothing had clicked for her, and so here she was, single and spending most of her time with her two gay best friends. 

They were currently talking about everything and nothing much at all, Gou and Makoto feeling the effects of the alcohol in their bloodstreams, while Sousuke just watched it all with a small, knowing smirk on his face. It should be noted that Makoto had downed four of the cans that were empty, Sousuke one and a half, and Gou two, nursing her third. Also of interest is the fact that, when Makoto has had more than three beers, he becomes a very tipsy, a very happy human being. A human being who immensely enjoys kissing others, no matter who they are. It is a little known fact because Sousuke had been able to keep it under wraps, trying to save his boyfriend from macking with too many people aside from him. But, even still, both Haru and Gou had at one point in time become victims to the happy, kissing Makoto. Haru had simply shrugged it off and had her brother, his boyfriend, 'cleanse' his lips afterwards. But for Gou, it had been a little more embarrassing; it had happened before Sou and Mako were officially dating (it actually happened that night) and she had been fearful of what Sousuke would do when he walked in on them, Makoto practically on top of Gou, at the restaurant they were at. But he'd simply rolled his eyes and hauled Makoto off of a shocked and speechless Gou, and Makoto had apologized profusely the next morning. After Sousuke explained to her that it was just because he was drunk, she'd nodded and said, "Well, I guess it's all right, then."

"Better you than any one else," Sousuke had told her with a troubled smile. "Though I would like to be the best candidate at all times."

"Sou!" Makoto had piped up, tears springing into his eyes, clinging to the taller boy's bicep. 

"I'm sorry, something just comes over me sometimes! It doesn't mean anything!"

"I know, that's why I said that at least Gou is a good middle man for when I'm not here and the mood strikes you."

"I'm sorry, Gou," Makoto whined again, his eyes wide like a puppy's.

"It's really okay. I'm glad to help, I guess," she added with a laugh. Sousuke smiled at her, a small smile he reserved only for her and Makoto, and the other boy sighed in relief. 

"You have very soft lips though, Gou!" Then with a flourishing bow, "I'll be in your care from now on."

Now here they sat, drinking beers and Gou could tell that Makoto was reaching that "time", though she herself was a little too drunk to care or take preventative measures. 

One minute, Makoto was turned around, arms around his boyfriend's neck, and they were seriously making out as Gou scrolled through Facebook (not because she didn't like to watch, but because she knew they liked a little privacy in these moments), and the next, Makoto was calling her name in _that_ voice, and she glanced up and he was leaning towards her on his hands, and their lips connected in a hot flurry of Makoto’s passion. 

Makoto was a great kisser; she wasn't sure if it was from the pure fact that he did it so much and really enjoyed it, or some innate talent he had for locking lips. But he was really good, like knock-your-socks-off good, tongue and wet lips and hot breathing, and she didn't have enough presence of mind to pull away. He tasted like apples and beer, but somehow it really worked.

For a moment, she caught Sousuke's eye, but he simply watched, his face unreadable but not unkind or angry. _Nothing we can do_ , his face seemed to say, resigned. To Sousuke, the most important thing was giving his boyfriend what he wanted, and he wasn't worried about anything strange starting with Gou. 

So she closed her eyes, her brain fuzzy and floating, and leaned into his kiss, locking her tongue with his, suckling at his bottom lip as he practically devoured her. She’d never had a kiss like this one before, and for a hot second she wondered what it was like to be Sousuke, to be able to get kisses like this any time he wanted. _Must be nice_ , she mused. 

When Makoto finally pulled away, it seemed over too soon in Gou’s alcohol addled brain, but he was humming happily, and a few moments later he was asleep, dead to the world. Sousuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hauled him off to their shared bedroom. 

Gou, still in a daze, staring at who knows what, didn't move or even blink until Sou came back into the living room. "Wanna crash on the guest bed tonight?"

Gou glanced at her best friend, closing and opening her eyes again to rehydrate them, and nodded. "Thanks."

Sousuke was the same as always, which told her all she needed to know about what had just happened: he didn't mind at all, it wasn't a big deal. Just Makoto being drunk Makoto.

She grinned up at him as she padded to the guest room, tall man in tow, and when she reached the door to the extra bedroom, she turned and Sou leaned down, a habit they had had since early childhood, Gou placing a small peck on her best friend's cheek. 

"Tell Makoto I said good night." She was about to turn away when she had another thought, and she turned back to find Sousuke waiting expectantly. "Did you teach Makoto how to kiss like that?"

Sousuke laughed. "Nope, that's all him. He's good, right?"

She nodded. _Sure is._

"Goodnight, Sou."

"Goodnight, Gou."

 

**November 9**

A month passed and suddenly Makoto's birthday was looming, and once again, Gou was at a loss as to what to get the boy. She'd asked him, but as always, his response was, "Gou, you don't have to get me anything! Just come have dinner with us, that's more than enough of a gift."

So now she was asking Sousuke.

They were sitting in Mako and Sousuke’s bedroom, Gou on the mattress with legs crossed, fingering idly at the tassels of a throw blanket, Sou folding laundry at the end of the bed.

Sousuke was looking at her, as if deciding how to phrase it, something he never struggled with, and Gou finally said, "Just spit it out! I'll get him anything!"

Sou's lips worked for a moment, eyes returning to his pile of socks and shirts, and then he said, "After that night about a month ago, Makoto hasn't stopped talking about that kiss you guys shared, and I thought of something." He glanced up, unsure again. "I know as his boyfriend, I shouldn't be asking for things like this, and you're more than welcome to decline, but I had an idea.” Pause again, and Gou wanted to drag the words out of him, but she knew patience was best. Finally, he spoke again, words soft. “I thought Makoto might be into a threesome."

Gou was listening but she didn't catch on to the drift of Sou's words at first. "Yeah? Gosh, you really will do anything to make that boy happy."

Sousuke, realizing Gou had not mentally caught on yet, continued, giving her time. "We've talked about it a little before, and Makoto's always shown interest in it, though he told me it was up to me. And I never would have considered it, if I didn't find the right person to be the third." Gou's eyes were widening a little now. "You know I trust you with my life, Gou. So I trust you with this, too."

"Me?!" Gou sputtered, caught up and blushing from head to toe. "You're asking me for a 3P?"

Teal eyes were locked on her, dead serious. "You're the only one I trust, the only one I _could_ do anything like this with, besides Makoto."

His words didn't phase her, because she knew he meant it in a platonic way: he didn't actually see her as a sexual partner, but she was the closest to him, closest to both of them, and Sousuke knew she was good in bed from how much a few of his former swim mates had bragged about it. She, also, would spare no details when telling her best friend about her romps in between the sheets. That's the word: they were very _comfortable_ with each other.

She only had to think about it for a moment. It wasn't that she was a slut, but she had been around a bit and she knew one thing about herself: she really loved sex. So the thought of getting busy with her two best friends, two beefy tall boys that she adored, no unnecessary feelings attached, just down for some good fun in the sheets, was enough to make up her mind. 

"Count me in. Just tell me when and where."

Sousuke smirked at her and, folding the last shirt and placing it back neatly in the basket, he leaned over and gave the girl a peck on her cheek. "I think Makoto will be very happy."

She grinned. "I think we can accomplish more than making him very happy."

"Gonna take him to Paradise?" Sou winked.

"You bet your firm, round ass."

 

**November 17**

The time and place had been set, and today was the day. Sousuke and Gou had gone lingerie shopping the day before, and had picked out something for each of the three of them to wear.

"I'll give Makoto his tomorrow and ask him to wear it for me."

She glanced down at the lace underwear, green to match the color of Makoto’s eyes, that could easily be mistaken for a girl's. It was, however, especially designed for men, a larger pocket in the front for the package men had, and it was bought from a store that sold many fetish lifestyle toys and garments. She was very excited to see Makoto in the piece, and she told Sou as much, who agreed with her as enthusiastically as Sousuke Yamazaki could. 

Sousuke had picked out a similar undergarment, one to match his dark hair, but this one left very little to the imagination; it was a naughty little thong piece that would leave Sousuke's ass completely exposed. Gou wondered if the front was big enough, would cover all of Sou, and she was very excited to see _him_ in his get-up as well. 

Now Gou stood now in front of the mirror at her place, examining the light red baby doll sheer she wore with matching panty set. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders and she was all red and pale skin. She felt she looked pretty good herself, delicate skin covered in lace and velvety ribbons, and she pulled on a long tan trench coat to wear to Sou and Mako's home. 

It took her less than two minutes to walk the half block to their building, heels clacking on the pavement as she walked. The air was a little chilly and her coat did nothing to warm her, but she was there soon, nose a little red, and when she rang the doorbell, she only had to wait a moment for Sousuke to open the door. 

"Come in," he greeted her. "I was just finishing up his cake."

Sousuke was sporting nothing but a blue apron and the thong, which she got an eyeful of (well, actually it was mostly his ass) when he turned to go back to the small kitchen. His plump cheeks were framed by the lace of the thong at the top of his butt and a stretchy strap underneath, as if to line out and accentuate his natural curves. Gou was very jealous of that butt and how good it looked in those panties. 

"Makoto's in the bedroom if you wanna head in," Sousuke called to her over his shoulder. "I'll be there in a second."

They hadn't discussed exactly how it would go, Sousuke teasing her that he wanted Gou to be surprised as well. So she slipped off her trench coat, the warmth in the apartment wrapping around her as she stepped out of her heels and padded to the master bedroom in bare feet.

She could hear a faint noise, getting a little louder as she walked closer, a low, steady buzz, and the first sight she was greeted with when she swung the door open all the way was Makoto's ass in the air, his legs and butt trembling a little, his face buried in a pillow. 

Soft moans were being uttered by the boy, completely unaware of her presence, and she realized that Makoto must have a toy up his ass. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine at seeing him like this, green panties that looked better than she could have imagined, the tall boy coming undone on top of the mattress, ass shaking as if enticing her to touch. 

She stepped forward, but it wasn't until she placed a gentle hand against one of Makoto's taut butt cheeks that the other boy noticed her.

"Sousuke?" he began to ask, voice husky and a little whiny. But when he glanced up and saw, not his boyfriend, but Gou in her camisole, his eyes went wide and round like saucers.

"Gou?" he sputtered out, and she was rubbing his ass soothingly as she climbed up on the bed with him. 

He sat up, moaning as the vibrator moved around in his ass, eyes going half-lidded. "What-?" he began, but didn't get farther than that before his butt collapsed to the bed and he was sitting up straight as a rail. "Ahh!" he jerked.

"Happy birthday," she whispered seductively as she crawled towards his shivering body.

"For my birthday?" he managed to ask, eyes opening a little so he could look up at her through his long eyelashes. 

"Yeah," she whispered, fingers reaching out to touch at his skin and firm muscles underneath, her touch a little hard as if she was massaging him. "Surprise," she grinned coyly. His skin was soft, muscles tight underneath, just how she liked it, and he felt really good under her fingertips. He looked good, too, slightly tanned and flushed, skin a little moist, everything exposed except for what was in those panties. 

Makoto was licking his lips, piecing things together as his eyes raked over her body. There wasn't much left to the imagination with how sheer her top and bottoms were, and it seemed Makoto was enjoying the view. 

Makoto had never been asked, mostly because it was so clear to see that he adored his boyfriend, but he would probably classify himself as bisexual. After all, he had had a few crushes here and there on girls in his middle and high school classes. He could appreciate the female body, and Gou had a very nice body. "Sousuke okay'ed it?" He asked slowly. It should be obvious because she would have had to walk past Sousuke to get to Makoto, but Makoto was nothing if not loyal and respectful of his other half, so he asked.

She nodded as she leaned forward, their faces growing closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I've never kissed you sober," was all he said before his lips were on hers, desperation stemming from the butt plug up his ass and the yet unfulfilled raging fire of lusty need. 

If possible, Makoto was an even better kisser now, sober and needy. She was melting as his lips sucked at her, small moans escaping the two of them. 

"How long have you been like this?" Gou asked when they pulled apart to take a breath. 

"I've been in these undies all day, but Sousuke said he had a cake to make after putting this vibrator in me and it's been like," glance at the bedside clock, "a good hour." A moan accentuated his words. His eyes were dewy and his lips moist and red from their kissing. "I wondered what he had planned, but I never would have guessed this," he eyes flicked over Gou again. 

"Happy?"

"I think I'll, ahh, enjoy it fully."

Gou winked at the boy. "Good." 

Their lips locked again and this time, Makoto leaned into her, a hand coming off the mattress to caress softly at her exposed skin. The feel of his fingers on her was electrifying; it had been way too long since someone had touched her like this, and Makoto’s hands were soft and large and warm. He was experimenting, touching her neck, shoulders, arms. When he pulled back, she knew just what the question on his mind was, and before it could leave his lips, she pulled at one of the spaghetti straps on her top and whispered, “You can touch me wherever you want. I’m here to make sure you have a good time, so you can do whatever you want to me.” Still looking a little nervous and careful, she added, “Please,” to assure him with wide, begging eyes.

He nodded quickly, not a full second passing before he was pulling down her left strap, exposing her breast for his full viewing pleasure. He was a little stunned for a moment at her perked up nipples, but soon he was on his hand and knees, other hand cupping her naked breast and lips reaching to close around her boob. All it took was a soft, testing flick of his tongue against her skin and she let out a soft moan, head lolling back. He continued on, nibbling and sucking softly, all the while massaging her plump tissue with his large hand. 

She was really getting into the mood when a shadow crossed over the bed, blocking the light from the hallway. Sousuke stood large in the doorframe, his eyes alive as he took in the scene before him. He’d removed the apron now and Gou took in the magnificence of his built frame in the small raven panties that just barely covered all of his fun bits. She bit her lip unconsciously at the delicious sight before her eyes. 

Makoto’s ass was still swaying in the air, vibrator humming, and his boyfriend’s eyes locked on his target. He walked confidently forward, Gou watching him with pleasure-heavy eyes, and when he reached the edge of the bed, two large hands came up to squeeze soft butt cheeks. Makoto groaned against Gou’s nipple as Sousuke spread his ass cheeks apart, getting a good look at the state of the other boy. 

“Are you two ready for me to join in?” he asked, his voice low and seductive, nothing Gou had ever heard before from her childhood friend. Makoto crooned at the sound of it, hips bucking up to press into Sousuke’s firm palms. Gou gave a weak whimper as Makoto’s lips vibrates around her areola. “I’ll take that as two resounding ‘yesses’,” he responded to their noises with a wicked grin.

Sousuke’s eyes roved over his boyfriend’s ass and muscled back, coming up to meet Gou’s gaze. Her cheeks were flushed, she knew, and she was sure she looked very ‘in the mood’. He smirked at her and she offered a lop-sided smile in return. 

“Red is a good color on you,” Sousuke tossed out, his eyes alight with mischief. She couldn’t tell if he was referring to her lingerie or the blush decorating her cheeks, though knowing him, probably both. He was massaging Makoto’s ass cheeks and his boyfriend was practically mewling under his touch. 

“Wanna replace this vibrator with something else, baby?” He asked of the smaller man, thumbs flicking over the wireless plug. 

Makoto shivered and nodded his head, back arching to present his ass for the boy behind him and his lips and eyes for the girl in front. His dewey look was screaming, _Kiss me_ , and she leaned forward to oblige him, head tilted and eyes locked on Sousuke’s hands. Makoto’s lips were soft, pliable under hers. As she moved down to kiss along his extended neck, his hot breath panted against her ear and his voice was lovely as it rang around her ear canal. Tasting him as she moved down and back up his neck, licking gently and nipping at his jaw and locking her lips with his once again after the journey over his skin, she was enjoying the sights and sounds.

Nimble fingers teased at Makoto, all around the butt plug, Makoto moaning deeply into Gou’s mouth, sound vibrating through their locked tongues, before deftly removing the vibrator. It came out with a lewd, wet popping sound, and Makoto bucked up, Gou shivering at the wet sounds coming from behind him. Makoto was whining now, his lips falling away from Gou’s as he scooted his butt back towards his boyfriend, begging for something else to fill his now-empty, needy hole, and his head lolled down to her shoulder. He buried his face against her neck and began licking and sucking, leaving little marks as he begged non-verbally to his partner. 

Sousuke was very aware of Makoto’s needy pleas and Gou’s lustful gaze on him, so he moved sensually, every movement elegant and slow as he lifted a leg onto the bed, placing a knee next to Makoto’s before lifting the other to straddle around his boyfriend’s other side. Sousuke was hard, very hard inside his small panties, the head of his erection peeking out not-so-shyly from the top of the fancy lace. Hands kneaded at Makoto’s butt cheeks and Gou was transfixed by the two beautiful men in front of her, one coming very much undone and the other smirking as he did the undoing. 

Sousuke’s arms came up under Makoto’s armpits, wrapping around his chest and pulling him up until his back was flush with the taller boy’s chest. His hips were moving as soon as Makoto was in position, rock hard penis grinding against two firm butt cheeks. Makoto’s eyes were wet around the edges and his jaw was slack as his boyfriend rutted against him, humming low in his throat. 

Gou’s eyes caught on Makoto’s hard on then, outline clearly seen inside the green underwear. Sousuke, noticing her gaze, mumbled, “Why don’t you help Makoto out with that a little bit.”

Gou gave one quick, jerky nod, not even glancing up at Sousuke, her eyes locked on the other boy’s large cock. With gentle fingers, she pulled down the panties a little and Makoto’s erection sprang to life, standing tall and proud, swollen balls still cupped in soft lace. She gave a soft stroke up the length of his shaft, his hips shuddering at the new sensation. 

“More, Gou,” the boy begged, eyes cracking open a sliver to watch her face, her mouth as she leaned forward, making a small “o” with her plump lips. His head was warm and strained, dots of pre-cum gracing his slit. She licked at them, giving small kisses before taking him into her mouth.

One of Gou’s specialties in the bedroom, and she had a few, was her deep throat technique. She was maybe a little masochistic, but she loved the feel of a man’s fullness down her throat, choking her a little, hot member throbbing against her tight walls. She especially loved the reactions she got from said men as she took them in down to their hilt in one go. She was never one to waste much time. 

The same applied here as she gave a few more kisses to Makoto’s throbbing length, before widening her lips and hollowing out her throat, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth as she took him in. He was long and wide, maybe one of the biggest she’d ever taken, but the throb of his cock and his unrestrained moan as her nose dove into the small patch of hair above his shaft was like reaching Heaven. Unable to control himself, his hips jutted forward harshly as he fucked her face; hands slid into her hair to keep her where she was as his hips moved restlessly. She’d never enjoyed a blowjob this much; tears were springing up in the corners of her eyes and she was getting very hot, her panties getting wetter as she panted around Makoto’s big dick. Her throat was tight, so tight around him and it only took two swallows before he was begging her to stop, he was gonna come soon. It was a shame, but after one more pump deep into her throat, she pulled back, lips and cheeks sucking tight against him as she scraped her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

When she pulled back enough to once again see Makoto’s eyes, she noticed they were clenched tight, his mouth pressed into a permanent “o” face. Sousuke was still grinding against his boyfriend, a little faster and harder now, long fingers gripping tight on his hips. His head was lowered, and all she saw was his mop of soft, dark hair, but she could tell from the sounds that Sou was lapping at the skin on Makoto’s back, his tongue and lips never staying long in one place as he kissed all over the muscles on that broad back. 

A sudden desire to also feel the tautness of Makoto’s muscles, which she could see, struck her, and she sat up. His skin was soft under her fingers, and she scraped trimmed nails over his strong body. His nipples were hard and standing at attention, resting beautifully atop two solid pectoral muscles. His abs also were a work of art, six in total, each one softly outlined against the skin of his belly. His belly button, too, was very cute, if that was a word that could be used to describe that area of someone’s body. Broad shoulders shuddered softly at the feeling of lips and fingers poring over him. There was not an area of Makoto’s body that was not well-sculpted and beautiful. Just like his boyfriend, he was lean and thick in almost every area. His thighs were thick and his arms perfect and she could just gaze at him all day. Her hands refused to stop touching, but no one was telling her to do so either, so she kept migrating her hands around. At some point, Makoto’s lips found hers again and he splayed his hands against her sides, over her hips, before moving them sensually to the small of her back. His hands were warm against her bare skin and he pulled her small frame to him strongly, her breath escaping as she felt the solidness of Makoto Tachibana against her chest and stomach. His whole being was warm and so inviting and he smelled delicious, like something you wanted to devour every bite of. 

Sousuke was watching it all, lips never leaving his boyfriend’s back, but eyes peaking over one shoulder. Neither of the other two knew it, but despite his reservations in the beginning about bringing someone else into the bed he shared with Makoto, he was very much enjoying how this all was playing out. Gou had never been anything more than a great friend, someone he was so comfortable with, but as he watched how she was with Makoto, how his boyfriend was reacting to her every move, it was all very bewitching. He had never been this turned on in his life, and to be honest, he felt a bit left out when he realized Gou was only paying attention to his partner. 

He huffed into Makoto’s back, softly, before releasing his fingers from the death grip he had on the brown haired boy’s hips, moving his palms to snake forward to the girl’s hips. She was soft and malleable under his hands, and she felt so hot as he pulled her, and consequently Makoto, closer to him. Makoto was beginning to rock his own hips now, grinding his erection against Gou and burying Sousuke in between his ample cheeks. His hole was twitching, still so needy, and the graze of the larger boy’s erection against the rim of his entrance was just enough to keep him sane. 

At the pull on her hips, Gou’s eyes opened and her lips left Makoto’s. They were now very pink and a little swollen and wet from all the kissing, and the look she gave Sousuke shot a bolt of electricity straight to his dick. 

“Gou,” he whispered, feeling very unfamiliar with the feelings he was currently having towards his best friend, but all he could process was that he wanted her lips on his, to feel how soft they looked, to taste them. 

“Mm,” she murmured, the sound escaping from deep inside her, and with half-hooded eyes, she sank forward against Makoto, trusting him and Sousuke to hold her up as she was quickly loosing strength to the sweeping feelings of arousal and enjoyment. She had enough presence of mind to tilt her chin up and Sousuke was able to press his lips against hers.

Kissing Sousuke was wildly different from kissing Makoto, but not at all any less pleasurable. The dark haired boy’s kisses were hot and heavy, his lips swallowing hers whole as his tongue sunk into the moist cavern of her mouth, exploring over teeth and tongue and the roof of her mouth. His actions were rough and intentional, needy, but she found herself unwilling to ever pull away from him. His fingers spread wide against her skin and his touch was hot. In seconds, she was moaning into his mouth, calling his name, calling Makoto’s name in muffled syllables. Makoto, his mouth unencumbered now, was letting out the loudest, lewdest sounds, which only spurred the other two on more. 

“Sousuke, Sousuke,” Makoto began calling desperately as he pawed with one hand at Gou’s back and with the other, reaching up and behind, at Sousuke’s scull. Raw desire was dripping from his boyfriend’s name as it rolled out of his mouth again and again. “Please, Sousuke, my love.”

Gou and Sousuke pulled away from each other reluctantly, attentions focusing back on the boy in between them. Gou slid a finger along Makoto’s jaw and asked him softly, “How do you want me?”

Without a word, Makoto’s eyes locked on hers, his mind already having run through several positions they could take before picking his favorite from the bunch; he pushed her back softly against the mattress. With one hand pressing into the mattress by her head, he leaned forward to once against present himself to his boyfriend, before grabbing with the other hand at Gou’s waist to pull her up into his lap. Her crotch was now flush with his erection, and she could feel his heat through her soaked panties. Releasing her mid-section, he worked feverishly with one hand to remove her underwear, mumbling to Sousuke to grab condoms and lube. 

Sousuke didn’t have to be told twice. He got up and unclothed himself fully, and soon enough he had equipped both him and Makoto with condoms and lubbed up three fingers and Makoto’s hole, back in position on the bed behind his partner. Makoto, too, was wasting no time, fingers pawing at Gou, rubbing at her clit and then moving down to stuff two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Gou bucked against his fingers as they entered her with reckless abandon, and it didn’t take his nimble fingers long to find her good spot. She was panting and whining underneath him as Sousuke began fingering at the ‘pussy’ in front of him. 

Due to the butt plug, Makoto was already very open, and in fifteen seconds, Sousuke went from starting with two fingers to quickly spreading the boy out with three. Makoto and Gou were now making very similar sounds as both of them were stretched open, aching in anticipation to be filled. 

After a minute and a half, both decided that was more than enough and called out in gasps, “Now.”

“I want you inside me,” Makoto begged to his boyfriend, while Gou grabbed at Makoto’s arm and ordered, “Fill up my pussy with your thick cock.”

Sousuke shuddered at the sound of them, so desperate, and he grabbed at Makoto’s hips, guiding him first to enter the small girl beneath them, and then plunging his large member into Makoto’s warm passage. 

“Oh, fuck, Makoto,” Gou groaned out as her hole was stretched and filled to the limit, Makoto throbbing and tight inside her. She could feel every hot inch of him, and her walls were clenching and shuddering around his impressive length. “Fuck me,” she moaned at the both of them, eyes opening to train on the two boys above her, her red eyes and red lips begging them to take her to the top of ecstasy. 

Sousuke, snug inside Makoto, accepting the leadership role in the situation, grabbed at Gou’s thighs, right inside the crevice below her hip bone and pulled the two bodies flush against each other and him. Makoto shivered; he’d taken Sousuke inside him many times now, but each time took a little adjusting, because Sousuke was large and thick and long. But the brown haired boy loved nothing better than this feeling of being filled to almost breaking, and each time he was able to take Sousuke’s fullness in a little bit faster. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a little, but the pleasurable sensation of being inside Gou’s warm wetness and the sensation of Sou hitting him just right as he began to move pushed all the pain away. 

Sousuke began slow, rocking his hips against Makoto, the movement causing Makoto to move inside Gou, but soon he found a good rhythm and he began pounding away at his boyfriend’s ass, feeling him come unraveled at the amazing fucking he was receiving. Sousuke was a power house in bed and Makoto loved it so fucking much. Who would have guessed a big softie like him loved getting plowed in the ass like he was nothing more than a pretty-looking masturbation toy. 

Makoto had his arms wrapped completely around Gou, hers around his back as she dug nails into his skin. He was holding onto her for dear life as Sousuke slammed into him over and over, making Makoto’s hips rock and his dick grind deep inside Gou. 

Gou was gone, panting at the insane sensation of Makoto so deep inside her, slamming against her insides, and she was seeing stars, toes curled in ecstasy. Her mouth was wide open, but no sounds were coming out, so she just gasped dryly at the air, clinging to Makoto as she sobbed silently. Nothing had ever felt this good in her entire life and she never wanted it to stop, but her orgasm was rushing up on her like a tidal wave. 

It ripped through her soon after they started. She arched her back, breasts and stomach pressing hard against Makoto’s solid chest, and she was heaving as wave after wave of divine pleasure rolled over her, leaving her shaking and wanting more, more. 

As Gou came, her pussy clenching tight around Makoto’s dick, he had to beg Sousuke to stop, please, just for a minute, because he was gonna cum any second and he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. With one last shudder, Gou released the clamping hold she had on Makoto and he was able to maneuver them both. With her help, he flipped Gou over, and now all three of them were on their knees, Gou’s hands buried into the mattress beneath her, Makoto leaning over her heavily, his body squeezing right up against hers. She could feel every heaving breath he took and he was throbbing wildly inside her. She gave him a soft squeeze, as if to say hello, and he gasped, begging quietly, “Oh, Gou, don’t.” She could tell from his voice that he was barely containing his oncoming orgasm, and so she eased up on him a little, letting him rest against her back, their skin slick with sweat and heat. 

She murmured sweet nothings to the boy atop her as Sousuke deemed it was a-ok for him to move again. This time he grabbed only Makoto, setting a slow and sensual pace, making sure to stroke hard at Makoto’s prostate with each thrust. 

Makoto was mewling, nonsensical words falling out of his mouth as he rubbed his face into Gou’s hair. She smelled like strawberries and sunshine and her hair was so soft against his cheek, but none of that barely registered with him. The words she was whispering to him combined with Sousuke’s lavishing thrusts were filling his heart to overflow with all kinds of feelings and desires. He cupped gently at Gou’s breasts, his hands roaming and pausing in areas to give her loving rubs or gentle caresses. 

When Gou could no longer support both of their weights on her arms, she fell face first into the mattress, Makoto following suit, and suddenly Sousuke was presented with a very beautiful sight. Seeing the tiny girl folded underneath his boyfriend’s large body tugged at something below Sousuke’s belly, and Makoto’s ass was just at the perfect angle for a smack. 

Makoto jerked when Sou’s open palm made firm contact with his right ass cheek. He groaned into Gou’s hair, his dick throbbing and spasming inside Gou. He was so, so close, and so he did the only thing he could think to do, which was scream, as loud as he could, “Fuck me hard, Sousuke!!”

The tall boy responded immediately, hips slamming hard into Makoto, not giving him another chance to breathe while he slammed into him relentlessly until finally, Makoto came with a low, load moan. Gou gave a squeeze as Makoto emptied himself out inside her, condom catching his spurts of hot cum. 

Sousuke kept going, wringing Makoto’s orgasm out until he was completely empty and undone, and then he was cumming also, Makoto’s ass clenching tight around his hot, throbbing dick. Sou huffed which each surge of cum from his dick, until he also was completely empty and worn out. He had just enough energy to pull out and remove the heavy condom, tying it off before tossing it in the small garbage can by their bed, and then he collapsed into the sheets alongside his boyfriend. Makoto pulled out of Gou with an exhausted but very happy sigh and Gou slowly unfolded her limbs to stretch and return blood flow to her legs.

All three panted softly, lingering heavily under the effects of the happy haze. 

Sousuke helped his boyfriend roll off the condom from his now flaccid penis, copying for this one what he’d done with his own condom. When that was all done, the tallest boy pushed a beefy arm under Makoto’s head and arranged him to lay snug into his chest and legs, before reaching over to Gou’s small frame, encouraging her with a gentle pull to play the role of the smallest spoon. 

The three cradled into each other now, they could reflect fondly on how the threesome had gone. All murmured their enthusiasm for the event with soft words and whispered compliments. 

“I’ve never felt this good before, ever in my life,” Gou murmured, Makoto and Sousuke both nodding their agreement. 

“This has been the best birthday. Thank you two for giving me the greatest present,” Mako whispered shyly, his voice trembling as he was close to tears of happiness. 

With a kiss to his shoulder and a tug at Gou’s mid riff to pull her close, Sousuke whispered, “You two are amazing.”

Gou smiled, turning her head a little towards the two behind her, hand moving to caress the large hand on her bare stomach. “Thanks for inviting me to join in.”

“It was really good. Thank _you_ ,” Makoto mumbled into her neck. There was a pause, almost a silent question between the two boys, before he spoke again, voice soft and gentle. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime. Maybe?” The last part was a question, to both, though mostly to Sousuke. 

“Yeah,” was all Sou responded with, his voice thick and heavy with emotion, a thumb grazing against the skin of Gou’s belly, a soft kiss given to the shell of Makoto’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a second chapter of this, but I’d love to know if you guys want more SouMakoGou porn, lol.
> 
> EDIT 12/25/17 - edited the formatting.  
> EDIT 12/28/17 - added link to part two!


End file.
